


Misery Business

by Raven_Ellen_Life, TrianglePines (orphan_account)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Lazy!Dipper, M/M, Melolagnia!Bill, Music Whore!Bill, Nerdy!Dipper, Other, some nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Ellen_Life/pseuds/Raven_Ellen_Life, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TrianglePines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill has Melolagnia. Shenanigans ensue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misery Business

     Focusing on looking normal when there was a headset on was one of the most difficult things in the world for Bill Cipher. Maybe he wasn't used to the feeling of touch, having only inhabited a human body for a short time, and was hypersensitive to everything as a result, maybe he liked music a little too much, maybe he was just weird. But listening to music - not just any song, there was a specific type, one that surged and pounded and made him feel the vibrations pulse through his whole body - for lack of a better phrase, seriously got him off.

    Having frequencies making his back arch and his entire body shiver in unbearable overstimulation made it difficult to keep quiet, keep a straight face, and not look like some kind of weird deviant. With all of his concentration, he could sit perfectly still with his mouth zipped shut and his eyes closed, albeit a little bit red in the face. Unfortunately, having a headset on and your eyes shut does not do wonders for your powers of detection.

     Bill dug his nails into the upholstery of the chair when another shiver shuddered all the way down his spine - fuck, that one harmony- By some unfortunate set of circumstances, right at the very moment this happened, Dipper, who knew very well about Bill's issue of overstimulation, decided now was a fantastic time to sneak up behind him and press his hand into the small of Bill's back, right where it arched-

     The sound that came out of Bill's mouth was not something that could ever be disguised, ever.

     It was something like a moan forcibly dragged out from the back of his throat - and it was loud.

     Everyone froze in place. There isn't really an "appropriate" reaction to hearing a relative's demon boyfriend inhabiting a human body make a sound straight out of a porno because someone touched the small of his back.

    Bill was red, but Dipper was a trillion times redder. At last, the silence was broken by Ford snapping shut the book he was reading, rising, and mumbling in the most tired voice,

"Alright, no, that's it, I'm a human being, i have limits," and shuffling downstairs.

Grunkle Stan peered from over his newspaper and shook his head.

"Vodka's in the freezer, kid. "


End file.
